tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Firefighting museums
Firefighting museums, also known as fire museums are prevalent throughout the world. Canada add details Europe add details (by country) United Kingdom England Several Fire Brigades and Fire service preservation groups operate museums or maintain local collections of preserved fire engines and equipment dating from the first 'prvate' fire brigates with hand operated pumps and steam pumps up to modern engines from the 1990s when many areas re organised and were re-equipped for fire and rescue duties. Many also hold collections of other memorabilia rekated to firefighting such as uniforms, fire fighting equipment and photo archives from disbanded local brigades. * Sheffield Fire and Police Museum * Cheshire Fire Preservation Group - regularly exhibit Shand Mason - City of Chester at events around the country. * National Fire Fighting College at Morten in the Marsh has a number of preserved engines. Scotland Strathclyde fire service has a large collection of restored old engines from steam pumpers up to modern equipment and operate a museum located in an old fire station. In Wales In Wales there is currently a project to open a national fire museum based on the collection of fire engines owned by the charity WAFERS (Welsh Area Fire Engine Restoration Society). As of July 2009 a site had been identified and active fund-raising is taking place. Eventually the site will not only display the fire engines are thousands of other artifacts owned by WAFERS but will act as an educuational aid for the region. These museums serve as a source for information and artifacts about fires and firefighting in their communities. Northern Ireland The National Transport Museum of Ireland has number of Former Northern Ireland Fire service engines on loan from the fire brigade collection. In Ireland The Fire Service Trust in Ireland also has a large collection of vehicles and equipment which it plans to exhibit in its museum The Fire Service Trust was set up in 1999 in Athy, County Kildare to carry on the work of its founding members since they started preserving Irish Fire Service Heritage in 1974 under the umbrella of the Irish Fire Service Preservation Group. The Trust is supported by the majority of the County Fire Services, and is working towards a National Fire Museum. It is a Member of the Fire Museums Network, The Irish Vintage Society, The Irish Museums network, has corporate links to museums in the UK, Europe and America. It has its principle workshops and base in Athy, Co. Kildare, with storage in Carlow and Mullingar. It houses 56 appliances of national importance, and the Irish Fire Service national photographic collection, which covers 12,000 images. The exhibits range from hose carts and early horse drawn appliances through trailer pumps, prewar and post war machines, and up to the 1990s vehicles we are all so familiar with. It runs the website www.fire-service-trust.com which has on display 7000 images of Irish Firefighting history. United States Museums ranging from a few exhibits in a spare room in a firehouse (Fire station - British English) basement to full time purpose built museums, there are nearly 300 museums which preserve and celebrate the heritage of firefighting in the United States. Other countries Add details here See also * List of Firefighting museums * Emergency service vehicles ** Fire engines References External links *List of World Firefighter Museums *Fire Museum Network *